dumping_groundfandomcom-20200214-history
Elektra Perkins
Mandy 'Elektra' Perkins was a main character in Tracy Beaker Returns and The Dumping Ground. She made her debut in Series 2, Episode 6 and is portrayed by Jessica Revell Biography For most of her adolescence, Elektra lived with her parents and sister, Melissa. Unlike her sister, Elektra had a rebellious attitude towards her parents, including being a vegetarian and on one occasion, ending up in jail on her sister's prom night. It can be inferred that due to this kind of behaviour, she was eventually put in to care. While in care, Elektra met a girl named Kali. The care home they lived in was rough, so the girls formed themselves into a gang called The Cobras, initially to protect themselves. However, they eventually recruited more members and became a gang that harassed others. Eventually, after being moved through a series of care homes, Elektra ended up staying at Elm Tree House for her protection from the gang. Tracy Beaker Returns |-|Series 2= Upon Elektra's arrival at Elm Tree House, she quickly made herself known by confronting Liam. After this incident she managed to persuade Carmen and the others to give her a second chance, which she used to create SETA (Secret Elm Tree Army) which consisted of Carmen, Tee, Frank, Johnny and Toby. Whilst innocent at first, Elektra quickly began to use the gang for hr own personal gain, convincing them to pull pranks and steal £20 and a watch for her. When Mike and Gina questioned it, suspicion quickly fell on Elektra but she managed to get the others to cover for her. However, when Liam and Tracy began to piece together what happened, the truth quickly outed itself when Liam tricked Elektra in to confessing. Mike decided to give her a second chance though. After this Elektra continued to sneak around and cause a trouble, including helping Johnny sneak in to the office to read files. In Episode 8 Elektra, in competition with Liam, changed the teams navigation directions during the country trek in order to ditch Tracy and Harry who she deemed to be slowly them down. Once again managing to get Toby and Carmen to go along with her. After wandering off, Elektra guided them to a bridge, eventually leading in Carmen slipping and falling through, having to be rescued by Tracy. Despite saving Harry, Elektra was still scolded by Mike for her actions. In Snake Bite Elektra's old gang The Cobra's tracked her down at Elm Tree and Kali, the leader, met up with her. Despite promising that she'd changed, Kali quickly showed her true colours when she joined Elektra at Elm Tree, helping her sneak out in order to meet the new Cobra's. The gang convinced her to go away with them after a day of shopping so she packed a bag and snuck out again. Unfortunately Toby followed her and attempted to stop her, leading to him being attacked by The Cobra's. When Elektra realised this, she left them, forcing them to give Toby's stuff back and let him go. When she returned to Elm Tree, she apologised, asking Mike not to move her. After this Elektra helped the others put together a bench for Frank's grandad and was seen close with Carmen in Chain Reaction. After joking about moving in with her, Elektra accepts a necklace from Carmen dubbed with the memory 'the day I reaslied Elektra and me could be friends'. However when Carmen asks for the necklace back as Lily is coming back for respite care, Elektra is hurt and hides this by insulting Carmen and then hurting her. This continues even after Tracy questions them and Elektra lies to her. She then starts saying Carmen smells and breaks the necklance. Later when talking to Harry, Carmen decides to stand up to Elektra. So when, Elektra goes to put the necklace she broke back after fixing it, Carmen tells her to leave her alone. Then, during Tracy's party, Elektra sits on the stairs sulking. Tracy tells her to be honest with the people who hurt her and Elektra is. Apologising to Carmen, they make up and both enjoy the party. |-|Series 3= The Dumping Ground |-|Series 1= |-|Series 5= The Dumping Ground Dish Up Relationship The Cobras Rivalry with Liam Trivia *Elektra was set to be in The Dumping Ground Series 2 but Jessica Revell joined a drama school and wasn't allowed to be working professionally. *She is the first confirmed gay character to appear in the Beaker franchise (announced via twitter), she was followed by Ronnie, Dawn and May Li Wang. *Elektra was the third character in the Beaker Spinoffs to depart off screen during a hiatus after Toby and Sapphire. She was later proceeded by Gina, Faith, Rick and Mo *Elektra starred in the 2015 spin-off The Dumping Ground Dish Up , alongside Lily, Johnny, Sapphire and Frank. *Due to her guest appearance in The Dumping Ground Series 5, she is set to become the character with the longest break between appearances at 4 series'. *She starred in a short film called 'MingMong' with Saffron Coomber (Sapphire Fox)